


Interwined paths; Side stories

by Danaty



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danaty/pseuds/Danaty
Summary: Short stories based on the Interwined paths universe. Follow their protagonists in these peaceful moments.
Relationships: Son Goku (Dragon Ball)/Tsukino Usagi
Kudos: 1





	1. Fly

Being Sailor Moon was hard. One would think that being a beautiful and powerful guardian was easy.

But that was a lie.

Here she was, holding onto a rusty pipe as her body dangled in the air, hoping to not fall 300 meters down from Tokyo's new skyscraper. One of the monsters attacked this place on its inauguration day. Such bad luck they had.

The monster was easy to defeat since it was weak and she had only needed her Moon Twilight Flash and her Moon Tiara Boomerang to beat it. However, the powers of the creature were corrosive and it made all the new metal incredibly rusty and weak.

And she went off and walked on one of the contaminated floors without noticing. She really was an idiot.

Thankfully the people already had evacuated, so she was the only one there.

That was a bad thing now, as she was alone and barely holding on.

_**Crack.** _

_That sound! Is something crack-_

The pipe broke and Sailor Moon could feel herself fall.

She screamed.

* * *

Goku was getting used to his new life, helping in the construction industry by carrying heavier materials with ease. He was with the construction crew, getting ready to begin to build a new edifice while hearing their boss' music that was coming from his inseparable radio.

That's when he heard the screams.

"What-"

" **ATTENTION! THE NEW SKYSCRAPER WAS ATTACKED. DO NOT ENTER IT!"** a voice from the radio of his boss could be heard, the music coming to a stop abruptly.

Goku tensed up.

_Wasn't Serena's high school group going to the inauguration of that place?_

Goku looked around. There was chaos on the streets and his boss was distracted. Was he going to be able to pull off Serena's escaping ways this early? Looking at the situation, yes.

After all, he was more of an action fan, and being in Tokyo made his boring days more interesting.

He began to run to an alley where no one was. There he touched his wristband and his clothes changed in an instant to his gi.

Goku was gone and in his place was the warrior named Kakarot, the recent fighting partner of Sailor Moon. He smiled as he headed out, ready to go where the people were running away from.

It was finally time to fly.

He took off and flew towards the sky, feeling the air against his body as he went through the clouds.

He missed flying a lot.

Looking below him, he saw people were running away from a white big building.

_That's probably the place!_

He began to fly lower and as he touched the ground of what was supposed to be the parking lot of the place, he felt uneasy.

Everything was too quiet. Maybe he'd arrived too late.

There were pipes and broken cement everywhere. Was Sailor Moon here? The place looked desolated.

He began to concentrate, trying to get a hold of her ki.

" _ **AHHHHHHH!"**_ he heard a loud female scream.

Kakarot recognized that voice in a heartbeat. He looked up and saw her, not noticing when he began to fly or how fast he was flying towards her.

He was that worried.

Sailor Moon was falling fast. She was feeling more and more scared as the air rushed past her. It was only a matter of seconds before she'd hit the ground.

Did her guardian powers also heal a broken body?

She didn't want to know.

She closed her eyes, praying for the landing to not be so hard. But even she, with her very optimistic attitude, knew that it was wishful thinking.

"Hey! Are you alright?"

Hands. Hands were carrying her. Did she already die?

"HEY! SAILOR MOON!"

She opened her eyes slowly.

"Ka-Kakarot?" she looked at him. He was holding her in his arms and she could feel herself blush.

"Damn, we really need the communicator update," Kakarot said. "You almost hurt yourself badly."

"Yes, this time they attacked here and…" Sailor Moon noticed for the first time how different everything looked behind him, the buildings where small and-

She looked below her. They were flying and he wasn't using the Flying Nimbus.

Sailor Moon freaked out as she held Goku tighter.

"Woah!" Kakarot called out, being caught off guard by her sudden closeness.

"Kakarot, can we descend please?!" Sailor Moon shouted, refusing to see how far from the ground they were again.

"Sure," he said, confused by her reaction as he flew towards the park with her in his arms.

He descended slowly as they arrived at the park, his boots touching the grass and he could feel Sailor Moon shaking.

"Are-are we still flying?" she managed to ask and Kakarot was surprised at how- what was the word? Cute, right?

Well, at how cute she was being.

"We have landed," he said as he put her down carefully, noticing that this was the first time he carried her like this.

When she touched the ground, she stumbled into his chest, feeling her legs being weak after everything that had happened. Surprisingly he didn't pull away, instead holding her close.

"So… you can fly now?" Sailor Moon asked breathlessly and a bit dizzy. Her heartbeat was going crazy and her face was burning.

"Oh yeah," Kakarot said with a smile. Now that he thought about it, he never told her he could do it or she didn't have the opportunity to see him doing it. "It was one of the things I learned before coming here."

"I see," she replied, a bit more relaxed now. "You need to tell me more about the things you learned. They sound interesting."

"They are," he didn't mind their position. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think my legs and arms gave out after holding myself for quite some time," she said with a little smile as she put her forehead against his chest. "The fear of falling and the unexpected flight made me a bit dizzy, that's all."

"So, it's also my fault?" he wondered quietly. "The dizziness?"

"No. It was more the way it happened because I'm pretty sure I'd have loved to see the sky," she smiled more. "You know, without the duty thing."

"I can still take you to see the sky."

Sailor Moon giggled, feeling her cheeks burn, but Kakarot couldn't see her face.

"I'd love to but can we wait until a few days pass?" she asked in a relaxed tone. "I'll need a breather from heights for a while."

"Sure."

"Thank you, Kakarot," she almost sighed, liking the warm atmosphere they both were in.

She felt grateful for having a relaxing moment like this after a life and death situation.


	2. Videogames

Serena knew she wasn't the type of girl that guys fell in love with; she was a girl that loved to eat, sleep, read comics, and play video games.

She was still very feminine and loved being a romantic, but the other things made her not look that attractive to guys. But, heck, her friend Molly liked how she was and her friend Umino was the same.

Even her first crush at the Crown Game Center found her passion for video games admirable.

So why was she so nervous when she was going there with Goku?

"Damn, I never heard about this video game thing," Goku said with a smile. "This could be fun!"

To be honest, this situation was her fault, since Goku and she had been talking a lot lately. The topic of video games had obviously come up and she didn't feel embarrassed about it since she was used to her friends not being interested in it.

At first, it was adorable how he confused a computer with them, so she explained to him that they were just games and simulations of things that people liked doing, like fighting, cocking, racing, killing undead people, and other things. Goku got interested after hearing that. He had the idea that video games were just weird numbers and bars thanks to his exposure to them in Capsule Corp, so hearing about the real thing made him curious.

"Woah, that sounds fun!" Goku had exclaimed back then with an excited grin. "Can I go with you next time so I can try them?"

She hadn't expected that at the time and still didn't believe it after they arrived at the center. Serena couldn't help but feel a bit shy.

This felt intimate, as not even Molly and Umino came with her. It was like she was exposing an important part of herself.

She tried to calm down as she saw an interested Goku looking around at the machines. He acted like a child that had just found the toy section.

"Serena, this is the first time I see you bringing a friend," Andrew went over to her as he waved at her from behind the information desk. "Is he just a friend or your boyfriend?"

Serena should have been angry that he, the guy she had a big crush on a long time ago, just said that so casually. Nevertheless, she didn't get angry, she just blushed a lot while trying to correct him that Goku was just her friend.

"Serena! How does this thing work?" Goku asked, making her turn around just to see him sitting in front of one of her favorite game machines.

Serena hugged her backpack before trying to calm herself down. Why was she so damn anxious?

It wasn't the first time she went here after her classes finished. She couldn't care less if people made fun of her afterward if they noticed her high school uniform.

She loved playing video games and it was one of the few things she was good at.

So she shouldn't feel nervous.

With that in mind, she walked towards Goku and made the signal for him to move aside, so she could teach him the buttons. The game began and she began to play as she said the buttons she was using out loud, so Goku would see the pattern of the best combos.

Her character kicked her enemy and won the next two rounds without problems.

"You're amazing!" Goku gasped. "You finished that guy like he was nothing by just pressing those buttons really fast!"

"It's just practice," she said, blushing but full of pride. "As you can see I may not be great in real life fighting but in video games? I'm the best fighter in this!"

Goku gazed at her. He clearly admired her for that simple thing and she smiled while her cheeks were still pink.

"This fighting game is interesting. The moves and hits they do are ones that I've never seen before," Goku said as he looked back to the screen where Serena's character had a win pose. "I should copy some moves."

Serena giggled.

"There're a lot of characters and if you want to see the moves perfectly, you'll have to learn to not lose right away so you can do them."

"Will you help me out?"

"Of course I will."


	3. Cooking

It was a beautiful Saturday when she arrived at his house with some ingredients in her basket. She was wearing a simple pink shirt and a long white skirt.

She was about to knock on the door when it suddenly opened, showing a shirtless Goku who had a towel around his neck. His hair was a bit wet and water drops were running his neck to torso and-

"Serena? Your face is very red," Goku stated with a confused stare, making Serena want to die.

"W-WEAR A SHIRT!" she managed to shout before pushing him inside his house as she entered. She had her eyes closed, refusing to look at him. But she could feel his chest-

_NO! STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT!_

"But I just got out of the shower."

"I don't care!" she said turning around as she stopped pushing him. "Please wear a shirt!"

Goku, puzzled by her reaction, decided to follow her orders, wondering why she suddenly got so red.

He went to his room and took out his loyal black shirt. He put it on before leaving his towel on the bed and went back to the living room where Serena was. She was still facing the door.

"I have my shirt on," Goku said with a smile.

"Good," she responded as she turned around. Her cheeks were still a bit red, but she looked more relaxed. "Just don't do that when someone's coming to your house to visit."

"But you're my friend. I trust you," Goku said innocently, not getting the real reason why Serena was flustered.

Serena looked at him and without thinking, she decided to act.

"Goku, can you sit on the sofa?" Serena asked shyly. "Please?"

"Ok?" Goku was confused as he went to the sofa and sat down.

She walked towards him, leaving her basket carefully on the floor as she stopped in front of him.

"Can I hug you?" she asked, trying to hold her emotions back.

"Oh, sure."

She went for it and hugged him. His head was on her chest and her hands on his head.

Why was this young man so adorable? He was taller than her and stronger than her, but he sometimes acted so innocently. Almost like a child and she just couldn't help it.

"Serena?" Goku asked quietly. She was soft and the way she was embracing him was incredibly distracting for some reason.

"Let me hug you for a few more moments," Serena said with a tone he never heard from her. "Please."

Her plea was enough for him to let go of the subject and, to his surprise, he didn't want to break the embrace either.

* * *

Serena was cutting the vegetables fast and probably bad, but her mind was in a place far away.

Reliving the hug over and over again in her memories.

_What the hell I was thinking?! Like sure, he acted cutely and I wanted to hug him, but WHY DID I REALLY DO IT?!_

And what happened after that? She was so damn distracted that she didn't notice how much oil she put in the pan and her piece of beef literally caught fire.

Both Goku and her managed to put out the flames, but her beef was gone and most of her food was toastier than she intended.

_Who I am kidding? Most of it got burnt._

Serena knew she wasn't a good cook. Heck, she only had tried making egg omelet before.

_Maybe I should have brought a book of recipes and followed it step by step._

She was so focused on feeling pity for her cooking skills that she didn't notice how the knife was touching her finger for a moment. Until she felt the pain.

" _Ouch!"_

She stopped and noticed a small cut on her finger. It was bleeding a little.

_Good job, Serena._

"Hey, Serena, what does this package-" Goku walked towards her with a box in his hand and saw how she was looking at her finger. "You're bleeding!"

"Oh, sorry, it was my fault since I was-" she began feeling ashamed of herself.

Before she could react, he took her hand and put her finger in his mouth, sucking on it.

She was pretty sure she died.

Then he spat the blood out into the sink and ripped off a part of one of his kitchen handkerchiefs with his teeth.

"Sorry, don't have a box with those healing things," he began to wrap the piece of cloth around her finger slowly. "This will have to do for now."

"Thank you," she said quietly.

Later on, when they finally were eating, she acted shyly while eating her food that tasted a bit burnt. Still looking at her finger, she felt a lot of things just by what had happened.

"This is delicious!" Goku said while eating quite fast and she looked at him with excitement. "This is way better than the food I tried to cook and the food I bought at the store."

"Really?!" she exclaimed, smiling brightly and Goku stopped eating just to gaze at her. She held her cheeks with both of her hands and let out noises of excitement.

Goku felt his heart beat faster and he wasn't certain it was from the food.


End file.
